


The Moment

by AutisticWriter



Series: Del and Trigger [2]
Category: Only Fools and Horses
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Conversations, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After a chat with his friends about cringy things like love, Trigger comes to a startling conclusion.





	The Moment

“Hey, guys?” Denzil said, taking another swig of his beer.

They were all lounging about in Boycie’s living room; his parents were out for the evening, so Boycie had invited them all over. Denzil had pinched some of his brother’s beers, so they were all swigging the cheap lager and watching a crap film on the only channel on the telly.

“Yes, Denzil?” Boycie said. He was pissed off at the cheapness of the booze (to the point that he had poured his beer into a glass, as he refused to drink it out of the can, fearing it made him look ‘common’), and so was in a bit of a mood.

“This might seem a bit weird, but... I was wondering if any of you know how you know you fancy someone,” Denzil babbled, looking rather embarrassed.

“You what?” Del said, laughing.

“That’s a bit random, Denzil,” Trigger said, his voice slurring slightly.

“I know, I know,” Denzil said, grinning awkwardly. “I just... there’s this girl at school... I think I might fancy her, but I just don’t know, you know.”

“Denzil’s got a crush!” Del cried, slapping Denzil on the back; Denzil winced, but Del didn’t notice.

“How sweet,” Boycie said sarcastically, raising his eyebrows.

“Who is she then?” Trigger asked.

“That’s not important, guys. I just—”

“I bet it’s Mrs Roberts!” Del shouted, and they all laughed. Trigger pictured the woman in question (an old, grumpy lady who worked in the canteen), and laughed even harder.

Well, they all laughed except for Denzil, who frowned. “Seriously, guys. I’m not joking. I just want to know how you... how you know you feel that way about someone.”

“Well, if you want to get so bloody sentimental,” Boycie said, an almost patronising tone to his voice. “I think it’s quite obvious.”

“If it’s any help, me mum says you get this sort of good feeling in your belly and a fast heartbeat and all that stuff,” Del said, and his ears went red.

Trigger saw this, and took a swig of his beer, feeling his stomach churn.

Later, as he walked home from Boycie’s house, Trigger’s heart raced as he thought of Del’s face as he had laughed. He was sure he fancied his friend, but he was also sure that Del would never fancy him back.

But, despite his fears his crush on Del was unrequited, a rather anxious Del was thinking exactly the same thing.


End file.
